Longing
by Anybodys
Summary: This arguement has a strange ending.


**~A/N: Sorry if this is bad. This is my first ever real intense romance scene. "First ever" as in fan fiction AND my own fiction. I found myself actually shaking while writing this. I think it was more of fear that my mom would somehow just appear in my closet behind me and read of my story and chew my butt out for writing like this, but I dunno'. Maybe I'm so pathetic that I actually feel this. I don't know. Anyways, suggestions if you have any are greatly appreciated!**

**Note: For you who didn't read that previous paragraph, I said:**

**"Anyways, suggestions if you have any are greatly appreciated!"**

**That is all. Man, I ramble. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Are you afraid?"<p>

The words hurled towards Leia, a daring glint in Han's eye. "Try me," she huffed back.

"So, you _can _kiss me?"

"Of course I can."

"Do you want too?"

Leia bit her lip, staring at Han. The edges on his face were softer, and more accepting, almost like he wanted her too. "It's only us," he continued, taking a step towards her.

A wave swept over her and she stepped towards him too. "Y—yes."

His hand slipped onto her cheek, caressing it. It was strange after they had had a fight that they were doing this, but Leia brushed back his hair and closed her eyes as their lips met. It was soft at first, a more reserved thing as if they were just giving each other a kiss that expressed gratitude and a little romance, but then it grew into a full bound passion when they crushed together. Han's arms wrapped around her waist as his tongue traced her lips. Taking the notion, she parted them, allowing enough space for him to slip through, dancing with one another. Leia tangled her hands in his hair, one hand slipping down onto his neck, brushing it and giving Han goose bumps.

He gave a quick moan as he felt something similar to adrenaline pumping through his blood, scooping her up in his arms as their lips somehow pressed together harder. Carrying her to a bed, he sat down and slid his fingers up her right thigh, tracing an eight. Her heart beat faster as she grasped his neck with her arms in almost a death choke before sliding one arm down his back, rubbing her hand around his tailbone.

She felt him shiver as he broke away.

"What?" she whispered anxiously.

"Why were we fighting?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"I don't know, but this is much better," she breathed, going in for another kiss. This time, Han left a huge gap in his lips, and their tongues came together again in a passionate meeting. His whole hand touched her thigh, moving quickly up and down. It was her turn to moan with pleasure and longing. Moving her other hand, it stepped down his chest before she dragged it along his front and back to his tailbone again. The hand on her thigh moved up, desperate to touch her abdomen, going up and down, back and forth without restrain.

Her hand rose up again to his vest, pulling it down off his shoulders so it hit the bed. He let his arms become a little loose, so she fell backwards slowly until she was lying flat on the bed, but still not broken up from Han. Slipping her hands from his neck, she put them to his chest, sliding them down and back up when she couldn't go any farther.

Inside, Han was nervous. He didn't know what to do with Leia, what his boundaries were—he didn't want to get hurt. Not again. Deciding finally on what he was going to do, he dragged her top upwards so her stomach was exposed. She didn't refuse. Success so far. Leaving the rest for later, he took his finger and traced the outline of her jaw, caressing it soon after with the back of his hand. He was breathless, but as long as Leia didn't stop, neither would he.

He took his lips away from her. As confused as she was in the moment, she didn't say anything. Han made it up to her by placing his lips on her neck, brushing them up to the chin. Restarting there, he gave rapid, tender kisses all the way up to her forehead. She trembled with delight, rubbing her hands once again on his stomach. His fingers hovered down to her legs again, softly tickling them. She leaned forward to meet his lips again, but he did the work for her. Soon they were back in each other's faces, Leia's hands moving rapidly around his.

Trying to finish what he started earlier, his fingers gently dragged along her stomach before trying to inch her shirt up again. "Not here," she said suddenly, opening her eyes. "Not now."

He honestly didn't know what to feel. It wasn't disappointment, but it wasn't relief. Maybe somewhere in the middle.

"All right." That's all he said. He leaned away, allowing her to sit up. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I think that's been our best argument to date. Let's do it again some time." She stood up and walked out, stopping at the doorway to look back and wink before continuing.

Han watched her walk out, hoping that her request would come true again.


End file.
